


Council Presidential Duties

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Betrayal, Body Writing, Humiliation, Impregnation, Other, Public Masturbation, Slight Yuri, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Today was the day of Shoujin’s Annual school festival! Since it is a school event, Makoto still has to attend in absolutely nothing, but it’s simply amazing how the council president lives up to her duties and “volunteers” to help the festival.





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto was in class, mind her own business and reading in her textbook when a loud click rang through Makoto’s classroom intercom, causing the students to stop what they were doing and start listening to their principal’s voice. “Starting from this moment on, Makoto Niijima will be helping our Sexual Education efforts by striping for her class and remaining in the nude for the next week and a half.” There was a pause as everyone in the classroom turned their heads to her direction, some blushing, others smirking with ideas coming to mind already about what to do to the poor girl. “And to just put the nail in the coffin, Miss Niijima will have to masturbate in front of her class. To show just how much the Student Council President is dedicated to making sure her fellow students have a proper learning experience.”

 

“What?! Why do I have to do something like this?! I’ve done nothing wrong, Principal!” As Makoto shouted, slamming her hands on her desk in anger as she stared at her teacher for support. “Come on, Miss Saisen. You’re not gonna let him do this, are you?!”   
  
“Sorry, Makoto. I have no say in matters like this, besides, we do need to help out Sexual Education efforts become a bit more clear to a lot of the students. So, if you’re going to be helping that, then come forth and show what you can do.” Leaning her hand against her desk, Mrs. Saisen smiled and cleared the desk in order to give her student even more room to do what she needed.   
  
“Oh! And one more thing to make sure no one lets Miss Makoto get away without doing this. Everyone in her class, including the teacher, must take pictures, and even videos of the Council President doing her duty and share them around the school.”

 

The young girl’s eyes went wide as the click of the intercom turning off rang through the room. “No! Why?!” As the brunette looked around the classroom, her heart sank at her fellow students already pulling out their phones to take pictures like they were told to do. Gritting her teeth, the red-eyed student made her way to the front of the classroom. Once she got to the front desk, she gazed to her teacher for one final attempt out of her situation, knowing this wasn’t fair and that she was going to hate the experience that was just dropped into her life. Unfortunately for her, she didn’t get the look of pity she was hoping for. Instead, she got a look of joy and anticipation from the older woman.   
  
“Don’t look at me, dear. Get started and show us what you can do.~” Saisen smiled to her student and made her way to the young brunette’s desk, hoping to get a few pictures herself.

 

Closing her eyes, Makoto did her best to slow her racing heart, wanting to push through the situation with minimal trouble. However, she didn’t know where to start for something like this! That’s when she decided to try and throw herself into her own world of pleasure, avoid all the stares of her fellow students while she enjoyed herself, or at least attempted to enjoy herself. Reaching behind her head and starting to undress from top to bottom, the first article to fall to the floor was her black top, dropping in front of her feet. Of course, the next piece of clothing to make its way off of her was her white shirt. She took her time with this one, and it seemed to earn some of her fellow student’s cheers, which she did her best to ignore while she could. Though, it didn’t stop her heart from sinking just a bit more in anger and embarrassment mixed together. When she finally got the shirt off her body, revealing her perky breasts in a red lace bra, she was ripped from her mental safe space by the shuttering sound of cameras in the room. Dozens, hundreds of pictures of her taken right then and there of her topless and working off her bra next.

 

All she could do was bite her lip in frustration while her class gawked at her body in their own amusement, only adding to the embarrassment she was feeling. Taking a quick and sharp breath to try and calm herself, Makoto dropped her red bra to the floor in front of her. The poor brunette gasped as she watched one of her fellow students snatch it for themselves. Luckily for her, she failed to notice just how heavy her breath got from that one action. Realizing she was definitely going to be left naked in front of her class after she played with herself in front of them. Something in her heart fluttered as she sat herself on top of the teacher’s desk, spreading her legs for the class to see. She kept herself quiet as she put her matching red panties on display through her pantyhose, not wanting to continue with this punishment that was being inflicted on her.

 

Taking a deep breath, the council president ripped her pantyhose just enough at the crotch to be able to move her panties when need be. She went to open her mouth, to tell her class that she’d break all their phones once this was all over, but she was quickly silenced as a few students whistled to her and snapped even more pictures, one even taking a video of her still. Biting her lower lip in a silent protest, the girl reached down and started to tease her lower lips with one hand, gently snaking the other one along her stomach and chest until she reached her breasts and took a hold of it. It was official, Makoto Niijima was masturbating in front of her class while everyone took pictures and videos of her in the act. The sheer thought sent tingles of pleasure through her body with every touch she gave herself. It wasn’t long until she closed her eyes once more to try and escape into her own world.

 

After a moment, everything went silent. The class had stopped cheering for her, the cameras had stopped taking pictures… she was alone in her pleasure and torment. Makoto sighed happily to herself, a smile coming to her face as she continued to tease her body. Her fingers continued to trace around her folds as she finally let loose a pure moan of pleasure. No reason to hinder it in her own safe space, after all. Parting her cunt for a moment, the student council president licked her lips and plunged a single finger inside of herself. Slowly, she was starting to feel safe about masturbating on her classroom.

 

However, that safeness drifted away rather quickly when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Feminine hands massaging her shoulders. Makoto didn’t need to look in order to know it was her teacher, posing for different students that wanted to get the two of them together. As Saisen leaned in close to the brunette’s ear, a soft breath left her and landed against the poor girl’s neck. The teacher easily felt her student shiver to the cold breath, and smiled in response. “Well now, Makoto. We have to keep your classmate’s and the principal happy.~ Why not show everyone the effect having your nipple twisted while you masturbate does to a girl?~”

 

Unfortunately, the young girl had no choice but to listen. Biting her lip, she used the hand that was already on her breast to twist her hardened nipple, loving the jolt of pleasure that flooded her body but hating the fact that she had to do this here. As the pleasure coursed through her body, causing her to twitch slightly and twist her nipple just that much farther, Makoto started to notice the small puddle of arousal forming between her thighs. She knew other students were able to see it as well, and… deep down… she both loved and hated that knowledge. The thought of other’s getting off to her was indescribable, the way it intensified her pleasure as she brought even more upon herself, the feeling of regret that flooded her system, and the bliss that radiated from her snatch. It was all starting to become too much for her body.

 

That’s when Makoto felt the rush of an orgasm start to wash over her body, her inner walls clenching around her finger as her first climax came about her, causing her to moan out in front of her class with a blissful smile on her face but a look of hate and regret in her eyes. “I… I can’t believe I just…”

 

“Look at that slut!~” One of her fellow students called out, laughing to himself as he took another few pictures of the naked student council president.

 

“Now now, class! It’s not like Makoto had much of a choice on doing such a thing in front of all of us. But now that she has reached her climax, would anyone care to send their pictures and videos to me so I can submit them to the principal?” Saisen smiled to herself as she watched her student slowly make her way back to her seat in the far back of the classroom. “Of course, you are free to save and share these pictures amongst yourselves and your fellow students outside of your class.” The older woman sat behind her desk and watched as all of her students took out their phones and started sharing around the act that the young girl just went through.   
  
As Makoto sat at her desk, all she could think about was the sheer amount of arousal that leaked down her thighs, the cum that coated her fingers as she laid her hands out on her desk, and the feelings of embarrassment, hatred, lust, and bliss that swirled through her system. Biting her lip, the young girl did her best to contain everything inside of her and not make a scene, but deep down there was no settling the internal battle going on in her mind and heart. She more than loved being watched by her classmates and teacher, but hated the fact that she enjoyed it to the extent she did. However, everything quickly faded as she listened to everyone in the room snicker and even a few of them moan as they went over all the pictures they took of her. Just as she went to say something to them, her anger boiling over, the end of class bell rang, silencing everyone and signaling time for lunch while causing them to look at their teacher.   
  
“Don’t forget, class! We have Sexual Education later today and in the morning tomorrow. Thankfully, we have a student who is going to be helping us with those lessons. So, make sure to thank Miss Makoto Niijima in advanced if you see her at lunch.” Giving a quick pause to let her students soak in the information, Saisen nodded to herself and smiled. “Class dismissed! See you all very soon for a very special class.~”   
  
All Makoto could do was sit in silence and fear as she watched her classmates eyeing her before leaving the room, eventually leaving her alone to herself and her teacher. “I…. I hate this….” The words left her lips flatly as she stood from her desk and took her first step towards the doorway. “Fuck the principal… I’m gonna kill him…” Unfortunately for her, there was no way to do such a thing in the next week of her life. Every student she came across would be taking pictures of her doing whatever they wanted her to. Hopefully, none would take advantage of her position to get some free sex.


	2. Shoujin's Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day of Shoujin’s Annual school festival! Since it is a school event, Makoto still has to attend in absolutely nothing, but it’s simply amazing how the council president lives up to her duties and “volunteers” to help the festival.

It was the first day of the Shoujin Academy School Festival and deep down, Makoto couldn’t be more excited for her day. The male members of the Phantom Thieves were looking for a way to prove their innocence just in case Akechi never showed up as the school’s guest, so it was just going to be her, Ann, Haru, and Futaba. The brunette was very proud of Futaba and her progress with becoming more social and this was the perfect final test for her ginger-haired friend and teammate. “Akira won’t be coming, so she won’t have anyone but us to run to if something happens, but I’m sure she’ll do fine!” As the young council president sat in her home with a smile on her face, eating her simple breakfast of eggs and sausage, her smile only grew as she watched her sister walk into their home for the first time in almost a week. “Sis! You’re home! Would you like me to heat up breakfast for you?”   
  
“No, thank you.” Sae’s voice came out tired as usual as she walked up to the table, suddenly giving the younger Nijima a confused look. “Makoto, why are you dressed? You know you’re supposed to go to all school functions without a stitch of clothing, socks and shoes included.” Setting her handbag down on the table, the silver-haired woman waited on an answer from her sister, expecting some useless excuse.

 

“...So you learned about that too…” A soft, yet surprised tone left her as she looked up to the prosecutor. “It was just a bit cold in the house. Instead of wasting electricity to keep warm, I thought I’d just put some clothing on.”

 

“Well, take it off. You’re supposed to be leaving in a few minutes and if even I catch you leaving with clothing on, you’re going to be expelled.” Picking up her bag, the elder sister headed towards her room. “You better be undressed before I get out of here, Makoto. You won’t be able to carry your key around naked and I expect to be home late. I don’t need a phone call saying you skipped the festival, either.”

 

Makoto couldn’t bring herself to form a response to her sister. Home late, forbidden from carrying her house key, and forced to go out barefoot for almost a mile long walk, split with a cramped train ride, completely naked. Words just seemed to fail the council president as she started getting undressed, leaving her clothing and breakfast on the table for her sister to see that she was leaving with absolutely nothing. At the very least, she was able to carry around her phone, contact anyone in case of an emergency.

 

However, as she started making her walk towards Shoujin campus, the brunette was quickly spotted by her fellow students and even complete strangers as she walked. A few muttering about how she could go out naked like that, others taking pictures and recording her without even trying to hide it, and even a few older men offering to pay her to go home with them. The poor girl remained silent as her feet started to burn on the hot sidewalk. There wasn’t a heatwave today, but it was still the summer season and she had been forced to leave with no shoes.

Step after step on the hot pavement caused the girl’s body to heat up, forcing her to turn a bit red as she made her way to the train station. It always seemed like most of the team took the same train to get to Shoujin, but as she felt her phone start to vibrate in her hands, the messages she received from Ann and Haru would tell a different story. “Oh no… Please don’t tell me…”

 

[Sorry, Makoto! I’ll be running a bit late to get to the train! But you can go on ahead without me! I promise to be there as soon as I can! -Ann]

 

[I won’t be taking the train to school today. Since the police are still searching my home, they told me that they’d escort me to the campus and leave me there. At least Futaba should be able to take the train with you! Sorry!]

 

“Of course… Why does this have to happen to me?”

 

“Look at that slut! How can you run around naked like that on a day like today?” A Shoujin student’s voice called from just outside the always cramped train. “I’ll pay you three thousand yen to come over here and give me a kiss!” It was just another random student she didn’t know, but the offer to be paid for something like this reminded her so much of Kaneshiro that she could just feel the rage start boiling up inside of her, wanting to punch the student and break his jaw. Unfortunately, being in the presence of a fellow student meant she couldn’t do anything to them, especially once he slipped a five thousand yen bill between her breasts and stole a kiss from her in the first place without any warning. To make matters worse for her, before she even had a proper chance to retaliate and even say anything, the student had rushed past her onto the train as the doors closed in front of her. “Seems you missed the train, Slut. I’ll let the faculty know that you’ve been seen and will be attending!~”

 

Actually managing to seethe with anger, Makoto rushed out of the station and chose to run to the school. She had to be there before Futaba, the one person she knew needed her there more than she needed someone with her right now. With every step she took, the brunette did her best to try and ignore the hundreds of people she passed on her way to the school who took pictures and videos of her body as she ran. At one point during her run, the brunette even went as far as to cover her breasts from the eyes of strangers, only to find people purposefully stopping her to expose her body once again.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of having people stare and gawk at her, Makoto arrived at Shoujin, quickly being met with her fellow third-year and teammate, Haru Okumura. “Haru! Thank god you’re here… I really could use a friend right now… It’s just been such an awful time getting here.”   
  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Mako-chan, but you’re being requested in the gymnasium. Rumor is you’re supposed to be one of the attractions for some reason.” The young orphan’s voice was quiet and gentle as ever, but there was a slight shred of pleasure and anxiousness in her eyes. “I’m not too sure what’s going on, but I have to meet with Futaba and Ann before going anywhere. I promise we’ll figure out why you’re supposed to be an attraction of some sort.” With that, the girl ran off past her towards the school gate to wait on the rest of her female teammates.

 

Sighing in discontent, the brunette headed off to the gymnasium, mumbling to herself about where Akechi could be since he was supposed to be the school’s honored guest. Just like with on her way to the school campus, everyone was staring at her body, soaking in the sight of her near perfect breasts and plump ass, everything in its proper place and jiggling in just the right ways. The poor third-year couldn’t hide the blush that was painted on her cheeks like red on a canvas, embarrassment swirling inside of her that she just couldn’t possibly get rid of no matter how many people stared at her, or even tried to touch her. Everything burned inside of her as she stepped into the gymnasium, seeing hundreds of students just standing around and waiting on her, just seeming to crave her with each hesitant step she took into the large room. “Uh…. What’s going on here?”

 

“Makoto Nijima! Perfect timing!~” A random third-year stood on the stage at the end of the gym with a smile on his face. “Ladies, and gentleman, today’s main attraction has arrived! Once she is in front of the stage and in position, you all know the rules! But, for our council president’s sake, I will explain them once she gets to the stage!” Taking a look in her direction, the student holding the microphone smiled. “Come, come, Nijima. You are here on your presidential duties, are you not? Don’t disappoint us, dear. Remember that you can be expelled on the spot if you do so.” As the poor girl approached the stage, she could see a small booth in front of it. Handcuffs placed on it along with a blindfold, listening to the crowd murmur and talk amongst themselves. “Now, Makoto, as you can see before you, there are handcuffs and a blindfold. What’s going to happen is you will put these both on to minimize the chances of say...retaliation against a fellow student. They will be paying money to touch and write on your body. Five thousand yen to touch for a few seconds, and two thousand to write. A deal of six thousand to do both. Don’t want you swinging if someone grabs the wrong spot on you, you understand.~”

 

Before the brunette could say another word, the cuffs were quickly placed around her wrists and behind her back, making her position naturally press her chest out just a bit more. Next was the blindfold, quick to be put on her by an adult she didn’t recognize, everything had gone dark. Even as she tried opening her eyes, all she could see was darkness, unable to gaze through the thick blindfold. “What’s going on here?! Why am I being sold like this?!”

 

“It’s what your duties consist of, Miss Nijima. But don’t forget about how you volunteered to be displayed on the stage and….well, pleasured, by a few men. No one would’ve possibly seen you as the type to be into that sort of thing, but don’t worry! I’ll tell the crowd the details of that in…. Thirty minutes!”

 

Makoto’s eyes went wide at the mention of her being gangbanged in front of everyone. She already had to be disgraced like this, but to add something she found utterly deplorable on top of that? Words could never describe the amount of pure hatred that flowed through her as the first customer approached her. Sight was useless, but from the feel of the hand wrapping around her breast and the thick scent of perfume in the air, the Phantom Thief’s first guess was an upstart female first year paid the five thousand to touch her body. It only took ten seconds for that hand to leave her body, only to quickly be replaced by the firm grip of an adult, who she believed to be male due to strength alone.

 

Another ten seconds and another hand groping her. This one having the audacity to bite her nipple and even try to slip a finger into her cunt. Of course, the farthest the unknown assailant got was just teasing her folds in attempt to get her wet. However, mere moments after that person let her go, the council president could feel a marker pressed against her body like someone was writing or drawing on her. Unfortunately, she’d never know was written until she saw herself in a mirror or in the multitude of pictures she could hear the crowd continuing to take. The council president had already begun to lose track of just how many people were around her, touching her and writing on her. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, that’s when the biggest surprise of the day occurred, hearing Ann’s voice shouting through the crowd.

 

“What can I get for fifty thousand yen?!” Everyone, even the student behind the microphone, gasped in surprise as the blonde model approached the brunette genius.

 

“Whatever you want for…..two minutes! A bonus twenty seconds for such a huge amount.”

 

“Good!” With a loud smack on the stage, the blonde second year laid one-hundred thousand yen in front of the announcer to see. “My friend and I would like to enjoy our time.”

 

“A-Ann?! What are you-” Makoto was quickly silenced by a kiss, a lingering taste of takoyaki on the blonde’s lips for a moment before she felt her friend pull away and place a finger to her lips, causing the crowd to go nuts in joy over the lesbian affection.

 

“Shh. Haru and I decided to drop the funds we got from Okumura’s palace to try and give you as much of a break as possible. But…. we didn’t wanna go overboard and cause a commotion.” Ann made sure to whisper as she started writing on her teammate’s body, finding places that were surprisingly clean. “I’m gonna write things like do not touch, alright?” Of course, the second-year was lying through her teeth as she wrote ‘Bitch’, ‘Slut’, and ‘Cumdump’ on the brunette’s stomach, thighs, and even her forehead.

 

However, neither girl accounted for what Haru was doing with Makoto’s plump rear. The newly orphaned girl placed dozens of kisses on those silky smooth cheeks as she spread them apart just enough to be able to make it look like she could fit her face inside. A few licks here and there on her teammate’s smooth skin and it didn’t take more than fifteen seconds before her tongue slipped into the council president’s puckered hole.

 

Once she felt the pink-haired girl’s tongue slip inside of her hole, the brunette was far from able to contain her shriek of surprise from leaving her. Unfortunately, both the crowd and the announcer took it as a cry of pleasure, thinking the two were just double teaming her to get her off in front of everyone. Not that anyone would complain about a sight like that, especially since they were still screaming about the kiss that Ann and Makoto just shared. “H-Haru?! What are you two doing?! You both know I’m not into-” Once again, she was silenced by a kiss from Ann, the blonde seeming to know just what to do to keep the crowd going in a time like this. Nijima’s mind started to blank as she felt her friend’s tongue slip past her lips as the other continued exploring her back door, seemingly lubing it up just to have to move away from it in less than a minute.

 

“Time’s almost up! It was such a lovely show, girls! Especially seeing Haru herself digging into that perfect ass the way she is! It’s quite a shame that I’m the only one who can see it properly!~” The announcer’s voice chimed throughout the gym, prompting a few more students and random adults to form a line to hurry with their turn with Shoujin’s council president.

 

“We have to go now, Makoto… I hope what we did could make the rest of this easier for you.” Giving her friend a kiss on the cheek, Ann turned away and sank her teeth into Makoto’s neck as one last attempt to send a single to the crowd. ‘This girl is mine!’ or anything else the crowd needed to think to leave her alone.

 

“And that’s time! Sorry, girls. Loved the show, but for the sake of all our other customers, we need you to get to the back of the line at the very least.” Wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead, the announcer didn’t exactly press the issue as the Okumura girl seemed to not hear him and continue playing with Makoto’s soft and taut rear end, at least not for another ten or fifteen seconds when those in line started getting a little restless. “Alright now, Haru! It’s time for you to stop. While we here love watching you enjoy yourself back there, others have money they are wanting to spend on our volunteer before she has to come on stage for the main event today.”

 

Internally rolling her eyes as she pulled her tongue out of her teammate’s rear end, the pink-haired girl smiled to herself and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s left cheek before taking a quick bite into the other cheek, causing the council president to gasp and buck her hips forward ever so slightly. “Sorry, Makoto! Your booty is just too perfect to not take a bite out of!~” With an overly cheerful tone in her voice, the newest Phantom Thief walked around her friend and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I promise we will wash you off if we can find you once the festival is over!~”

 

Unfortunately, nothing that her friend had just said processed in Makoto’s mind, the girl far too busy trying to process and understand the feeling of having her ass eaten out like it was for the past minute and a half and the feeling of having another girl’s lips on her own. Simply nodding to the girl’s statement in a daze, too confused and utterly embarrassed to really form a proper answer anyway, the council president took a look around at the crowd before her, dozens of people waving money in the air like she was the prize at an auction before something clicked in her head. “Volunteer…?” Quickly turning on her feet and ignoring her friends, her eyes beamed at the announcer as she watched a few large, naked, and hung men start gathering on stage behind him. “What do you mean, volunteer?!”

 

“Come now, Makoto! You couldn’t have forgotten about volunteering to be the centerpiece of today’s festival! Everything about this festival has been Phantom Thief themed due to Akechi having supposed to be our honored guest… But since a certain girl couldn’t actually get him to come in time today, we had to improvise, which lead to you volunteering to put on a special show for our guests and letting some of our more…. Enthusiastic… Phantom Thief fans let out their frustration with your body while wearing specially crafted merchandise masks that were made by our fellow students.” Snapping his fingers, a devious smirk came to announcer’s face as he watched two out of the three males behind him pick Makoto off the ground in front of the stage with ease, setting her in the middle of the stage beside the announcer. “But don’t worry, we need to get these men worked up before they get to do what they want to you, right?”

 

Another snap and the three men grabbed the brunette’s hips, ass, and forearms, adjusting her into a pose like she was some kind of cheaply made doll. The first pose the three men decided was one of the girl bending over and sticking her ass out to the crowd, even forcing her to hold onto one of her supple asscheeks and spread her ass to the hundreds of people in the gymnasium. As the masked trip looked around the crowd, gauging their reaction to decide the next pose to force her in, they noticed a few of the female students biting their lips in arousal just from the sight of the girl. It didn’t matter to them that two of the girls were Ann and Haru, but they knew it would certainly make this experience that much more painful for Makoto to see two of her most beloved friends looking at her like they were.

 

Without waiting for the announcer to tell them to change poses, the tree silently spun the council president around until she was facing the crowd before forcing her to the floor, ass and breasts jiggling as she made contact with the stage, before forcing her legs to spread by grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart so her perfect, virgin cunt was exposed to the crowd. Neither man really cared about they were showing the crowd, but what mattered was taking hold of Makoto’s head and forcing her to face her blonde and pink-haired friends, seeing them both with looks of clear arousal as they rubbed their thighs together as if they weren’t realizing they were doing it.

 

Easily enough, that was all it took to bring tears to the poor girl’s red eyes. Seeing her friends finding pleasure in her suffering was more than enough to push her over the edge of despair in the worst way possible, causing her jaw to simply fall as she couldn’t even find the proper words to shout at the two of them, the two she trusted the most to make this situation at least somewhat bearable. Everything keeping her afloat in the pain and embarrassment of being forced to display herself naked to everyone in the school along with any public faces who might find her simply crumbled as tears began flowing down her cheeks. She still loved her friends, of course, but the brunette would never be able to understand just what they enjoyed from this.

 

Unfortunately, Makoto didn’t exactly have the time to think this all through as she was, once again, easily lifted off the ground and held in the air for the entire gymnasium to see once again before the announcer began speaking yet again. “Alright, everyone! For those who would like to stay and see this girl relieve the frustration of our fellow students, you need to place ten thousand yen on the stage where I can see it! You have until penetration to pay or you will be forced out by security! Better hurry!~”

 

Before the brunette could even properly form the words in her mind to try and reject what was going on around her, she was shoved onto the stage beside one of the three men like a limp ragdoll, only being forced to sit up as she was properly moved to sit just over one of their faces. All three men had masks that only covered the top part of their heads, just varying versions of her team’s masks in the Metaverse. Looking down as she felt a pair of hands grabs on to the side of her head, all she could see was a disproportioned, off-colored version of Joker’s mask rising up between her legs until she felt a tongue come in contact with her slit.

 

Unfortunately, as the council president was beginning to register just what the brute was doing with her body in his firm grasp, the man that was grasping her head lowered one of his hands from the side of her head to chin, forcing her mouth open just to stuff it full of his cock. He didn’t bother thrusting into her mouth just yet or even forcing her suck on his shaft, but instead just let his cock rest against her tongue. The putrid taste was almost enough to make the brunette gag around the member, eyes shut tight to try and imagine her way out of this just like she had tried to do in front of her class. However, deep down, even she knew that there was no getting out of this situation. Everything around her was dreadful, her friends were getting aroused by the sight of her being used like a breathing sex doll, so after a moment of letting the dick rest against her tongue Makoto opened her eyes, seeing a deformed version of Ryuji’s mask, as if someone was actually keeping tabs on them in the other world.

 

“Alright, boys! That seems to be everyone who wants to stay and watch!” That irritating voice pulled Makoto from her thoughts once again, prompting the cock inside her mouth to leave her and the man to stand behind her. However, that failed to matter as the brunette was shifted into the lap of the male that had been eating her out for the past few moments, leaving her pussy as slick as his tongue could make it to ease her pain upon penetration. “Now, boys, be careful with her. We know you have free reign to do what you feel is needed, but please be gentle with her. She is our council president, after all.”

 

As she attempted to turn her head towards the crowd, everything went dark as a hand covered her face, forcing her to look straight ahead before her mouth was once again stuffed full of another cock. Starting with slow thrust in and out of her mouth, the male slowly eased himself into her throat as the other two weren’t as gentle, attempting to punish her with a simultaneous double penetration, filling both her cunt and her ass in one powerful and painful push, causing the girl to scream out as loud as she could in pain around the cock in her mouth.

 

Not caring about how the girl who ruined their long-shot chance to find a lead on the Phantom Thieves, the three men continued thrusting into her holes, all in a rhythm that seemed to be vastly different from the others, causing the brunette to have a cock inside of her every second that this torture went on for. It was clearly revenge that was driving these three as they held tight to her body, playing with her like a common night slut in front of everyone as heated grunts left them all, bottoming out inside of her each time. 

 

However, due to Makoto having been pure before her punishment began, she was far too tight for either of the three to last longer than they intended, especially with what the three of them all had planned for her. After what felt like a blissful eternity of thrusting upwards into the heavenly pussy that spasmed around his cock, the one wearing Joker’s mask under the council president groaned loudly and bucked his hips one final time into her as he emptied his balls into her womb, causing her to shriek as the warm fluid flooded into her.

 

Unfortunately for the phantom thief, he was the only one actually finished with her. As the other two continued pounding away at her body, the freshly relieved man got out from under the brunette and helped the others lift her off the ground, letting her hang between the two of them as their hips never stopped. Only for a split second did Makoto have only a single cock inside of her, when the masked violator pulled himself from her near perfect ass in order to stuff his cock into her freshly creamed cunt. Once that moment was over, she was once again filled with cum, almost enough to have it start flowing out from inside her.

 

“Come on! Hurry and fill her a third time!” Eiko’s voice called out from the crowd with a strange enthusiastic ring to it. “I paid to watch a girl get fucked and stuffed full of cum on the gym stage, don’t make me want a refund!~”

 

Just like the fellow Shoujin student shouted and craved for, Makoto quickly found herself slammed onto her back against the floor, the disgusting cock that filled her mouth leave her only to fill her now empty cunt, causing more cum to flood out of her just from the insertion. As the masked male grunted and unloaded himself into her just like the other two did, the girl was free in discomfort as she was utterly filled, cum rushing out of her like a faucet as the last remaining member of the trip emptied himself into her, it only now occurring to the brunette that none of them had bothered with protection.

 

After waiting a moment for the last member of the trio to pull out of Makoto’s overfilled cunt, the announcer cleared his throat and tapped on the mic in his hand. “There you have it folks! Makoto Nijima, volunteer to be defiled, violated, stuffed full of cum, and even having her ass eaten out in front of a crowd all to apologize for not getting our honored guest, the young detective Akechi, to attend this year’s festival! Give the poor girl a round of applause!” As he turned to the crowd and watched everyone in it, students and adults, guys and girls, even a few faculty members cheering her on, a look came to his face as if he remembered something. “Okay folks, okay… Now, down to the terrible news for poor Nijima. She has done a wonderful job at putting on a show for us, but everyone in this school, students and faculty alike, know that pregnancy is an instant expulsion once discovered. Well, I’d say that it’s fairly certain the that our council president is going to be pregnant after a creampie like this…”

 

The crowd fell silent for a moment, even Ann and Haru knew that rule but neither had expected it to be mentioned like this after everything that happened. Soft murmurs started through the crowd, some angered about the rule while others seemed fine and even a bit cheerful about it, letting go of their slutty fellow student. Clearing his throat once again, the announcer managed to regain everyone’s attention. “Now, don’t despair for poor Makoto. She will be well compensated using the some of the funds that we have gathered during the festival today, and she will even attend tomorrow! Of course, the expulsion won’t be put into effect until the next school board meeting in two weeks, but she does have a pretty strong case against her.” After a moment’s pause to gauge the reaction of the crowd, he nodded once again. “However! Why don’t we give our volunteer another round of applause! Things may not have the best end today, but our student council president sure put on one hell of a show for us today, didn’t she?! I bet some of you wonder what tomorrow will be like! You’ll have to come back to find out!~”

 

As she lie there against the stage, tears running down her cheeks, nothing in Makoto’s mind could make things right again, not even her friends at this point. At least not the two who used her like she was some attraction.


End file.
